


Super Girls AU

by BridgetteIrish, fictorium, nocorkingfee



Category: Gilmore Girls, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Gifset, Super Girls AU, the crossover nobody asked for but is so addicting you won't be able to let it go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocorkingfee/pseuds/nocorkingfee
Summary: Cat Grant grew up in Hartford down the street from Lorelai Gilmore, who became her closest friend from a very early age. While their moms were busy planning fundraisers for the elite, Cat and Lorelai were sneaking off to find trouble. They’ve always been each others most honest sounding board through all ups and downs.





	1. Fall 2016 (Diving)

When Cat decided to “dive” she showed up on Lorelai’s front porch and dragged her off to a girl’s weekend in Vegas where Lorelai helped Cat come to terms with what, or rather who, she truly desires…  
---  
|   
|   
|   
| 


	2. Spring 1999 (Bargaining)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In CatCo's infancy amongst Cat's personal turmoil, she turns to Lorelai in a moment of need.  
> A reluctant but loving Lorelai comes to her rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to reginalovesemma for the edits and for the fantastic idea!  
> Also to reginalovesemma and fictorium for the many many Cat & Lorelai headcanons that led to this little installment.

Cat sat at her desk and stared helplessly at the invitation in her hands.  She had to go.  She knew she did.  CatCo was on the brink of becoming a major player on the mainstream media stage and her presence would certainly be missed.  Besides, she couldn’t just hide herself away forever, no matter how much she would like to... no matter how much she missed him.

With a resigned sigh, she set the embossed card down in front of her and reached for her desk phone.  The number came off her fingers as naturally as if she dialed it every day.  She used to, she thought to herself.  After this little favor, she would resolve to dial it more often.  Her best friend deserved better than a card at Christmas and a tasteful arrangement on her birthday.  After everything she’d lost recently, Cat couldn’t bear the thought of letting go of yet another person who cared about her.

The phone rang three times before a bright voice with an air of familiar mischief answered.  “Lorelai’s House of Debauchery and Shame, how may I assist your sinning today?”

“Please,” Cat retorted without missing a beat.  “You couldn’t sin your way out of a wet paper bag with two hands and a naked Harrison Ford.”

“Well, Cat Grant.  I thought you died.  Why else would you have missed the Annual Hartford Parade of Homes?”  A slight commotion on the other end of the line told Cat that Rory had entered the room.  A faint “Hi Cat!” from Rory made her smile.

Cat grinned affectionately.  “Tell Rory hello.  Did she get her birthday gift?”

Lorelai laughed.  “Yeah, way to show me up, by the way.  Tickets to Jekyll and Hyde?  And I had to sit through the damn thing.”

“Well darling, you know how I love to torture you.”

A brief silence passed between them as the familiar endearment sat heavy in Cat’s mind.  She could feel the lost years and unspoken secrets and broken promises between them.  Her guilt rose up and Cat wanted nothing more than to reach across that distance and make up for so much lost time.  

“What’s up, Cat? It’s… been awhile.”

Cat fought back the tears at the disappointment in her friend’s voice.  She rubbed her forehead and prepared to grovel.  “I’m sorry, Lorelai.  I wanted to call.  I didn’t know how to talk to you about everything.  I knew you’d try to talk me out of it.”

“You bet your ass I would have.  But I love you, so, we’ll save that talk for another time.  So, I’ll ask again, what’s up?”

Cat hedged.  “OK, I won’t beat around the bush.”

Lorelai snorted.

“God you’re a child.”

“Sorry.  Sorry.  Go ahead.  Right through the bush, Cat.”

“I need a date for the Metropolis Press Club Dinner.”

Cat could practically hear the record scratch in Lorelai’s mind and a long, silent moment passed before an answer came.

“No fucking way.”

“Lorelai-”

“You know I hate those things.”

“We all do, but it’s only a couple of hours, a rubber chicken dinner and some ass-kissing, then we can get drunk and forget it ever happened.”

“No, Cat.”  Lorelai was whining now.  “It’s never just ‘some ass-kissing’.  It’s coiffed fake-tanned entitled trust-fund manbabies, shoving their over-inflated half-assed accomplishments in my face and me explaining why I, with all of my ‘connections’ and my ‘potential’, run a bed and breakfast in podunk New England.  And to what end, Cat, so you can prove to these assholes that you’re one of them?”

“Actually,” Cat grit her teeth and brushed off the thinly veiled insult.  “I’m in the market for investors, and as odious as those manbabies are, they have the money I need to give CatCo it’s next boost.  So, if a few stroked egos is what it takes to separate them from their assets, I’ll do what needs to be done.”  She hesitated before adding, “I’m asking for your help.”

“Cat, I really don’t think I can.”

Cat could hear Lorelai’s resolve weakening, so she played her trump card.  She had hoped she wouldn’t need it, but she’d placed it carefully in her arsenal before even dialing the number.  “We swore,” she began calmly, “that neither of us would have to face the den of wolves alone.”  She was met with silence so she kept going.  “Daniel’s gone, Lorelai.  He took Adam with him.  Everyone knows that.  I need someone in that room with me who cares about me.”  

“Emotional blackmail?  Really, Cat?”

“Of course, darling.  Would you expect anything less?”

Lorelai’s smile was evident as she responded.  “I’m coming two days early.  You’re buying me a new dress and heels.  We’re going to one of your fancy martini bars for $14 drinks and a steak dinner at whatever place is being raved about at the moment.”  Cat was about to agree when Lorelai continued.  “Full mani-pedi, hair and makeup.  Limo to and from the event, with champagne, aaaaand…” Cat tapped her fingernails on her desk, waiting for the hammer to drop with a bemused half-smile she was glad Lorelai couldn’t see.  “You introduce me to Superman.”

 

XXX

 

After her fourth champagne, the fifth comment on her very female date and the third request to ‘join them’ that evening, Cat’s head was throbbing and her skin was tingling with the desire to get the hell out of here.  

She made her way to the terrace balcony overlooking downtown Metropolis.  Once upon a time she’d had her sights set on this building for CatCo, once she had the capital built up, but now, after losing Adam and being raked over the coals for it, she’d decided to leave and make a new start.  National City was calling like a siren, thousands of miles and a hundred heartaches away from here.  There was a radio station for sale there.  It would be a good way to make a name in the city.  A fiery shock jock and a weekly countdown and she’d be on the map in no time.

Cat’s musings were interrupted by a presence next to her.  The beading from the designer dress she had purchased herself cast tiny reflections on the silver banister and a blessedly full champagne flute appeared in front of her nose.  “Penny for your thoughts,” Lorelai prodded.

Cat allowed a tiny smile and drew a heavy breath.  “Care to become a radio DJ in National City?” Cat turned to Lorelai and drank down half her champagne.

Lorelai furrowed her brow.  “Something you’d like to share with the class?”

Cat shrugged.  “I gotta get the hell outta this city, Lor.  All I’m ever going to be here is a failed mother and a gossip journalist.”

Lorelai pulled Cat to her with a comforting arm.  “You are not a failed mother, and you’re a helluva lot more than a gossip journalist.  You’ll be all alone out there.”

“Not if you come with me,” Cat fished.  It was desperate and sad and she hated the way it sounded coming out of her mouth, but she was feeling vulnerable and exposed here in a party full of friends and enemies alike, all rooting for her failure.  And she’d never been afraid to show her weaknesses to Lorelai.  She always managed somehow to turn them into strengths.

Lorelai laughed.  “You know I can’t, Kitty.  Rory, and Chilton, the inn, my parents.”  She rolled her eyes and polished off her own champagne.

Cat looped her arm through Lorelai’s and bumped their hips together.  “I know.  But I had to ask.”  Cat turned her gaze back out over the city, looking beyond it, almost as though she could see National City, all the way across the country.  “There’s something out there for me.  I can’t explain it.  Something’s going to happen there that will change everything.  Not right away.  Maybe not for years, but I need to be there.”

“Well, you could give Miss Cleo a run for her money with that theory.  You planning on taking your psychic powers on the road?”

“Fuck off.”  There was a chuckle behind the epithet.  “Come on.  I promised you a gorgeous flying man, but in order to get in touch with him, we’ve gotta get ourselves into just a little bit of trouble.”

 

XXX

 

"No fucking way.”  Lorelai was beginning to see a pattern in using that phrase around Cat and she cursed her adventurous friend from the safety of the Daily Planet roof.  This wasn’t the first time she’d watched Cat scale a tall structure while she remained safe on the ground.  At Chilton it was the clocktower.  The night after her debutante ball it was a watertower in Hartford.  She’d followed her that night, tulle and all and they’d shared a joint with their legs dangling above the railroad tracks.

Now, she watched her best friend climb the monstrous iron sphere that towered above the Daily Planet building.  She’d gotten pretty far too.  Cat looked down at her, the warm wind blowing her blonde curls across her face.  “Chicken!” she called down.

“You bet your ass!” Lorelai called back.  “Remind me never to go to Paris with you.”  She crossed her arms defiantly.  “You’d have the Eiffel Tower scaled inside of a day.”

Cat climbed a few more feet and planted her butt on a ledge, just above the ‘L’ in ‘Daily’.  “Been there, done that.”  She kicked her legs like a kid and pulled a flask from her bra.

“Bullshit,” Lorelai accused, but she hiked her beaded skirt anyway and mounted the planet.  She wanted that whiskey, dammit, and there was no way she was letting Cat have all the fun.

Lorelai  was about halfway up when Cat began calling into the night.  “Help! Superman! Save me!” she shouted, half-giggling, in between swigs from her flask.

It was then Lorelai made her fatal mistake.  She glanced over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of the street far below.  A fall from this height would end her life and her heart began to race.  It was then she realized she was in an evening gown and five-inch heels, climbing a sculpture hundreds of feet in the air with half a bottle of champagne flowing through her veins.  Sweat sprang up on her palms and panic took over.  “Cat!” she called desperately.  “Cat!  I can’t hold on anymore!”  Tears began to stream down her face.  “Cat I’m going to fall!”

Cat, for her part, tried to get to her in time.  She watched through her vertigo as Cat attempted to climb down to help her, but it was too late, and Cat wasn’t fast enough.

The next seconds of her life passed in agonizing slow motion.  The fingers of one hand slipped from the bar as the heel of her shoe caught on the narrow ledge it had been resting on, causing her knee to buckle and her other hand to lose it’s grip.  That’s when the world began to spin above her, Cat got further and further away as she plummeted towards the ground.  The world sped up again as she braced for death.  Flashes of Rory’s birth, her first day of school, a million laughs with Sookie and breakfasts with Luke.  Fights with Christopher and make-ups.  And a surprisingly warm feeling for her parents, followed by a profound sadness that she had never truly told them that deep down, she loved them.  Rory’s smile was the last thing she saw before she felt the impact on her back.

But it wasn’t cold hard ground she met, but warmth and strength and a surprising gentleness.  There was no pain and she’d swear she was still alive.  Cat was getting closer again, screaming, and clutching her chest.  She risked a glance around her and her eyes met shocking blue ones, accompanying a comforting smile and a rakish dark curl over a very handsome face.

“Don’t worry, ma’am.  I’ve got you.  You’re safe now.”

Lorelai hooked her arms around his neck and couldn’t resist laying her head against his shoulder.  He smelled like sunshine and fresh air and a very tasteful aftershave and even though she knew she should be thanking all her stars and moons that he had saved her life, her first thought was ‘Damn, he smells good.’ And she breathed him in again.  “Thank you, Superman.”

He set her down on the roof and held her steady by her hips until she was able to stand on her own.  And if that was a couple more seconds than Lorelai actually needed, Superman didn’t need to know that.

When Superman had steadied her and Lorelai had stopped swooning, he flew up to where Cat was perched and panicking, stable but stuck.

When he was level with her he floated in place and crossed his arms.  “I suppose that was you, calling for help before your friend actually fell?”  Cat tilted her chin up, feigning confidence and brushed her hair from her eyes, but she didn’t answer.  “We’ve talked about false distress calls before, Miss Grant.”  At this Cat had the grace to look a bit abashed.  Her expression became a bit less haughty and a bit more demure, but she still didn’t answer.  Superman gave a little chuckle.  “I suppose it’s just like a Cat to get itself into a high place and not be able to get itself down.”

Cat scoffed and rolled her eyes.  “Are you going to help me down, or are you going to scold me?”

Superman smiled and gathered her up.  It was clear to Lorelai that this wasn’t Cat’s first rescue from the Man of Steel.  They were comfortable with each other, almost friendly.  He set Cat down and steadied her, just as he had done with Lorelai.

Even in her distress, Cat didn’t forget her manners.  “Superman, this is my lifelong friend, Lorelai Gilmore, of the Hartford Gilmores, currently of Stars Hollow Connecticut.  Lorelai, Superman of the Planet Krypton, Hero of Metropolis.”

Lorelai stuck out her hand.  “Pleasure to meet you.”

Superman couldn’t hide his blush.  “Likewise.”  He’d turned suddenly shy and Lorelai took her chance.

“Maybe we can get coffee, or dinner before I have to go home?”  Cat smacked her on the shoulder, but Lorelai only smiled wider and the pleasant red that colored Superman’s cheeks was worth the bruise she’d have on her arm tomorrow.

“That sounds nice, Ms. Gilmore, but, um, I’m afraid it would have to be a friendly dinner, only.  I’m, um, already seeing someone?”

Lorelai sighed.  “Of course you are.  Lucky girl.  You don’t have, I don’t know, a cousin, or something?”

A brief darkness swept across Superman’s features and he spared a very brief glance at the sky, and in that moment, Lorelai knew she wouldn’t be pursuing this any further.

“I’m afraid I am the last of my kind,” he said sadly before finding his smile again.  “May I offer you ladies a lift home?”

Cat accepted on their behalf and Cat and Lorelai enjoyed the circle of Superman’s strong arms for a few more minutes before he deposited them gently on the tiny wrought iron balcony outside of Cat’s modest midtown condo.  As he lifted himself back to the sky, he turned briefly.  “It was nice to meet you, Lorelai.  Good to see you, Cat.  Have a nice night.”

“Bye,” they said in unison, and he was gone.

Cat plopped herself into one of her tiny patio chairs and dug out her flask again, passing it to Lorelai to take the first swig.  “So,” Lorelai started.  “You going to tell me how you know him so well?”

Cat took her flask back and took a pull.  “I can’t.  He trusts me not to.  Suffice it to say he doesn’t wear the suit all the time and I happen to know his… other side.”

Lorelai laid her head back on her own chair.  She was tired.  The adrenaline had worn off and she was feeling pleasantly buzzed and grateful for her life.  “You have more here than you give yourself credit for.  You don’t have to leave.”

Cat shrugged.  “I don’t know,” she said dreamily.  “Maybe someday National City will find a hero of it’s own.  Gotham has one, Starling City, there’s rumors of a fish-man in Amnesty Bay.  I see no reason a place like National City wouldn’t attract it’s own superhero someday.”

Lorelai laughed and took another swig from Cat’s flask.  “If anyone could find one, Cat.  It would be you.”  She stood up.  “I’m headed to bed.  Thanks for the adventure, as always.”

Fin


	3. Summer 2016 (Denial)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rory has a first draft, she hands it over to the best editor she knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a huge thanks to bridgetteirish and fictorium for the hours of fun headcanoning and creating. This AU verse is so much better because of y'all.

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr post can be found [here](http://reginalovesemma.tumblr.com/post/167680079430/super-girls-au-summer-2016-denial-when-rory)


	4. Spring 2015 (Fantasy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your oldest friend calls at 8 am, you pick up. But before coffee?! _AND_ touting stories of sex dreams, well then not even Cat Grant is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers to my amazing counterparts fictorium and BridgetteIrish. Y'all continue to make me a better creator.

|   
---|---  
|   
| 


	5. Spring 2002 (Entrancing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Rory's Junior Year, and while graduation looms next spring, this year it's a simple prize giving ceremony at Chilton. Only Chilton doesn't do simple. Bonus: Cat meets Paris. Worlds collide.

“Mom!” Rory whines from the passenger seat. “You promised no country this time. Nothing that can be found at a Dixie Chicks merch stand!”

Lorelai cackles as she throws the pink sparkly cowgirl hat into the back seat, detaching a few rogue rhinestones on the way. “First of all kid, here’s an important life lesson on this important day: people lie. Even when they don’t need to. You should jot that down. All these pearls of wisdom and _still_ Random House haven’t made me a six-figure book offer.”

“Yeah, a real mystery,” Rory snorts. “Can we at least get out of the car? I lied about the start time, so you couldn’t make us late, and still we’re cutting it fine.”

“Just a minute,” Lorelai insists, fussing with her purse. She shouldn’t have splurged on the Donna Karan dress, but what are credit cards for, right? Every private school mom needs a classic LBD. It’s probably right there in the school charter. Taking a sip of gas station coffee, she gags. They really should have stopped at Luke’s on the way. “We have special guests to collect.”

“You invited Grandma and Grandpa?” Rory lights up in a way that Lorelai will never understand. Fundamentally she knows her parents are decent people, that to a beloved (read: spoiled) grandchild they’ve never tried to control, they must seem quite benevolent. It’s the reason Lorelai let them have a relationship with Rory at all. 

“No, not exactly…”

Right on cue, the town car pulls in to a lot full of sports cars and imported Range Rovers that cost more than Lorelai’s house. She knows, it’s not like she can deny her own privileged background, not while it’s still paying Rory’s tuition. But there’s Gilmore money…

...and then there’s Cat Grant.

Rory squeals when Cat steps out, wearing a ruby-red Prada dress that Lorelai just saw in her freshly-delivered Vogue. It’s only just been on the runways in Milan, or was it Paris? Either way, it hasn’t just been picked up from the store. Sunglasses in place, Cat stares up at the familiar building, like she’s daring a gargoyle somewhere to pick a fight. Take away the glasses, turn the blonde back down to honeyed brown, poker straight instead of Hollywood curls, and it’s Catherine Grant, one-time scourge of Chilton’s halls.

They’re in motion before Lorelai registers that she’s out of the Jeep and locking it. Rory, still growing into her uniform because the urge to buy a size up never quite fades, almost barrels Cat over in her enthusiasm.

“What are you doing here?” Rory is in a register only audible to dogs and lightly-hungover women, something confirmed when Cat winces as visibly as Lorelai herself. “Did you come for the prize giving ceremony?”

“Charleston talked me into it, the old ham. Sponsor something, build a… whatever. Gymnasium? Planetarium? Something.” Cat sounds put upon, but she’s beaming. “Since I hear you aced your junior year, and there are prizes to be had… I let him.”

“Oh I can’t wait to show you everything. Wait, you went here too, didn’t you? I don’t even know if anything has changed.”

“Uh, I’m pretty sure that lab full of shiny Macs wasn’t here then,” Lorelai interrupts. “Given your Aunt Cat was barely in time for the invention of the printing press.”

“Lor, you bitch.”

“Cat, you’re late. Drunk again?”

They kiss fondly on each cheek. “Just enough of a buzz to get through the flight.”

“I’d expect nothing less.”

“I have to go line up with the thing, but I got someone to keep you a seat.” Rory takes off, airborne by guilt that can only mean she did invite Richard and Emily where Lorelai conveniently forgot. Of course they’ll have kept two, expecting without precedent that Christopher will one day show up for this crap too. 

Not that it matters. Cat links arms with Lorelai as easily as they’ve ever done, and together they stride into the grounds of Chilton like they own the place. Cat might actually own part of the place, since it was the plan for Carter, and Adam before him. Leaving the West Coast and returning to Connecticut had never quite happened, so it’s something that Cat gets to come and live vicariously today.

The milling crowds part for them and the whispers start up immediately. The best part of being friends with Cat is that, in her presence, Lorelai is never the most talked-about woman in the room. When it comes to her alma mater, to Rory’s school, Lorelai is happy to never be the center of attention again. Between the Daisy Dukes and getting engaged to Max, she’s been scandal enough for one lifetime. 

“You know, there’s local press here,” Cat peers over her shades in their direction. “You up for causing a riot? Or should we let Rory have her day?”

“Well, my parents are here, so if you want to sit through another round of ‘ _Lorelai, plenty of women are gay, but that didn’t stop them finding perfectly respectable husbands_ ’ then be my guest.”

“Speaking of,” Cat fixes her best fake grin right on cue. “Emily, Richard. Have you spent the last six months in a spa? I’ve never seen you both looking so good.”

“Catherine!” Lorelai frowns at the genuine pleasure in her mom’s expression. “How could you possibly have time for a little weekday event like this?”

“Well, CatCo is sponsoring-”

“We saw in the program,” Richard interrupts, clapping Cat’s shoulder in a way she would allow few people to do. It’s the good old boys at the golf club routine, and Cat’s success has seen her waved in. “I saw you finally settled on new headquarters. I hope your insurance is up to snuff, young lady.”

“Well, the paperwork is on your desk, Richard. You tell me.” They laugh those tinkling little laughs and Lorelai closes her eyes against it. Sometimes it’s the nightmare, where there’s no Rory and no Stars Hollow, and Lorelai never escaped these cold stone walls and the climbing ivy.

“Mom, Dad,” Lorelai nudges them a moment later that she is actually there, too. “If you couldn’t keep seats, we should go find some. It’s filling up.”

“We did, of course we did,” Emily scolds. “Honestly, Lorelai. We have attended school events before.”

“Did you see Rory’s done remarkably well this year?” Richard talks to Cat like she’s the only person on the planet.

“She did, especially at the Franklin,” Cat agrees. “Though I’d love to meet this editor of hers. Rory’s come on leaps and bounds in just two years.”

“Oh, you _have_ to meet Paris,” Lorelai agrees. “One, because that little vein in her forehead might actually pop.”

“Lorelai-” Emily tries to interrupt with disapproval, but barrel on is the only way to handle it. 

“And two, because she’s totally the Joan Crawford to Rory’s Bette Davis. We’re talking a rivalry for the ages here. Hair-pulling, boy-stealing, race you to the gold medal stuff. In fact, I do believe that’s the lady herself. Paris? Paris?”

Of course Paris comes running, since her parents are nowhere in sight. 

“Lorelai, how nice of you to remember me.” Straight out of an etiquette book this one, but Lorelai knows a fellow crackpot when she meets one. “Richard, I hope your golf game hasn’t suffered from the cold snap?”

“Not at all, Paris,” he assures her. “Congratulations on your success this year.”

“Emily, you look stunning as ever.” Paris is wary of Emily, as well anyone with sense should be. Lorelai counts down in her head like the ball is going to drop in Times Square and sure enough…

“And you… you must… you’re…”

Cat smiles. Hardly the first time she’s stolen the very words from someone with her presence. “Oh come on Paris, you can do it. Three little letters.”

“You’re Cat freaking Grant!”

“My middle name’s actually Jane, but I’ll take the upgrade,” Cat says, gracious to a fault. When she shakes Paris’s hand, Cat’s forearm tenses like she might temporarily be supporting Paris through an honest-to-God swoon.

“You know… I mean… Rory?”

“Sort of an unofficial niece. Is this true what I hear about the Franklin? That you’ve inherited my office as the second female editor in Chilton history?”

Paris nods hard enough to snap her neck.

“Well you’ve done remarkable work. I’ve had every copy since I left sent to my office. This year I’ve actually read them. Brava.”

“Wow, thank you. I’ve been trying to tell these dummies all year that this isn’t some nursery school newsletter, it’s a serious publication.”

“Well, it’s working. Here’s my card,” Cat fishes in her purse. “When it comes time for internships, you call me direct. Understood?”

“Uh…”

Lorelai intercedes while Paris still has brain cells. “There’s some gesturing over there, Paris. I think they need you backstage so we can start this hootenany.”

“ _Lorelai_.”

“Sorry, mom.” They watch Paris stagger off in her daze, and Lorelai nudges Cat in the ribs. “You love doing that, don’t you?”

Cat shrugs, but there’s no hiding the flicker of a smile across perfectly made-up lips. 

“We should take our seats,” she says, and Lorelai finds herself complying as readily as her parents. “Do you have a Rory chant prepared? Or just regular whooping and screaming?”

“Anything short of streaking is fine by me,” Lorelai replies, bumping shoulders with her oldest friend. “Thank you. For all of this.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Cat says, busy with her Blackberry, but skimming too fast for even her to read the screen. “Let’s celebrate that kid of yours, Lor.”

“You got it.”


End file.
